


Sink or swim

by Aliensandcryptids



Series: Hankcon fanart drabbles [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Almost Drowning, M/M, no beta read, octopus!Hank, sea creature!hank, this was done out of spite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliensandcryptids/pseuds/Aliensandcryptids
Summary: While out fishing connor falls into the water and is saved by a mystery creature
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Series: Hankcon fanart drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203284
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Sink or swim

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by art by [todoroki_ago](https://twitter.com/todoroki_ago/status/1366625624484290563?s=19)

Connor smiles as the boat heads farther out into the water. Sumo sits with him, panting and happily thumping his tail. The sun is warm and bright as it beams down on him and there isn't a single cloud in the sky. It's the perfect weather for fishing.

"Looks like we might catch something good today," Connor says as he readies his fishing pole.

Sumo just barks happily.

Connor sits in the boat as a second passes,then a minute, then an hour. He only manages to catch a few small fish and an old shoe. He sighs as he throws the line again. This time he does catch something slightly bigger. But it's still not enough.

"One more time." he mumbled as he gets ready to throw the line again. But before he can he spots something swimming underneath the both.

"The hell is that?" He says as he gets closer. It doesn't look like any fish, just a blurry mass of purple in a sea of blue. But before he has time to realize what is, he loses his balance and slips. He tries to grab onto the boat and fails, plunging into the icy water below.

He tries to swim up, tries to fight against the water but can't. He opens his mouth to scream but feels his lungs slowly filling with water. He can hear Sumo barking above, desperate for his owner to return.

Connor's vision dims more and more as his body slows. He feels weaker, more tired. He slowly closes his eyes, feeling helpless. 

A voice calls out to him and feels something grab onto him, something not like an arm,but long and slimy like a tentacle. He turns and sees what he thinks is a normal man in his 60s, long silver hair and eyes as blue as the water. He carries Connor up to both where he coughs and throws up the water while desperately and greedily sucking in air.

"Thank you-" Connor starts to say,but is cut off once he sees what the creature looks like. His top half looks human, while the bottom half is that of an octopus with purple tentacles. 

"You're-"

"You should leave" the creature growls,  
sharp teeth sticking out from his it's, "It isn't safe"

Before Connor can reply the creature dives back into the water and disappears.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hanksthiccthigh?s=09)


End file.
